


Distractions

by yanopuedomas



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanopuedomas/pseuds/yanopuedomas
Summary: In which Jake and Dwight "fall behind".
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park
Comments: 5
Kudos: 159





	Distractions

“You couldn’t wait five minutes, could you?” Dwight huffed.

Patience, Dwight has found, is not one of Jake’s strong suits. He’s restless and reckless and even the impending trial wasn’t enough to keep him from stealing hard kisses and squeezing his ass when no one was looking.

Now they were stranded in one of his least favorite places. The corn always made his allergies act up and there were never enough places to hide - not to mention there were great rusty bear traps hidden in wait somewhere in the tall grass.

All in all, Dwight was feeling a little tense and Jake was _not_ helping.

“I’m sure the others are fine,” Jake pressed, all too glad to give Dwight’s throat a couple lingering kisses. Ignoring him over making progress on the generator before him was getting harder by the moment but Dwight refused to acknowledge that fact.

“Nea can fend for herself,” Jake added, “You’re not worried about her, are you?”

“She’s the one I’m least worried about,” Dwight retorted, “I’m on edge because I hate being in this goddamn shack, especially when it’s this guy, and _especially_ because this generator is more stubborn than you are!”

Jake brightened. “Let’s make a deal.”

Dwight sighed. “Oh, great."

“It’s a good idea,” he promised, threading a couple fingers through Dwight’s hair.

“Tell me then,” he rolled his eyes, “If it’s so good.”

“We get this taken care of,” Jake began, scratching Dwight’s scalp with his fingertips. “You know, do our part and all that.”

“Uh huh, and then?” Dwight prompted him to continue, trying not to close his eyes under the sweet sensations. Jake was always so convincing when he could lay his hands on him.

“Then we… fall back a bit?” Jake arched a brow.

Dwight’s cheeks burned. He yanked his head away from Jake and latched onto the generator, flustered as Jake threw his head back laughing.

“Is that a no?” Jake asked in a voice so innocent and unassuming that it was all Dwight could do to resist rolling his eyes.

“If we finish this,” Dwight huffed, trying and failing to keep his voice collected, “If we finish this, then we can-” he stole a peek, “- _fall behind_.”

A wicked grin stretched across Jake’s face. He kissed Dwight once before grabbing a fistful of wires.

Dwight’s lips tingled where Jake’s had been moments before but he kept his focus, watching and listening as he carefully rebuilt the old piece of machinery before him. If only the ancient things ran on code, he thought, he’d be a much more efficient help.

Repairing it wasn’t as easy as it should have been. Each problem fixed caused two more in its place and Dwight could feel his patience dwindling. Regardless, he refused to give up.

Jake, on the other hand, was not feeling as productive. Dwight could feel him look up at him from time to time, catching extra glimpses each time he checked the exits. The attention was enough to make him squirm without even being touched.

Shoving an odd piece back into place, Dwight sighed in relief as the generator sparked and instantly lit up the tiny building, pistons chugging along happily.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Dwight said cheerily, wiping his greasy hands on his jeans.

“Are you kidding, doll? That took _eons_.” Jake grabbed his hand and Dwight laughed as he tugged him onto his feet.

“Okay, okay.” Dwight snickered, “What’s the plan, huh?”

“The plan is, uh-” Jake looked over each shoulder.

“Locker?” Dwight suggested.

Jake looked tempted but ultimately declined, “Another time. Here, this way.”

Dwight eagerly followed Jake towards the window. He peeked over the edge, taking a moment to search the grass before finding it safe. He released Dwight’s hand so he could quietly hop over the ledge. Dwight followed. Even he had to admit it wasn’t a terrible idea - the shack was flush to the edge of the area with little space between the window and the great brick wall; only a suicidal survivor would try to bring the killer here.

Both of his feet barely touched the ground before Jake was pulling Dwight in for a harsh kiss. Dwight purred and slid his arms around Jake’s neck, wasting little time as he parted his legs slightly and let his thigh drag between Jake’s legs.

“See?” Jake asked pleasantly, closing his hands at Dwight’s jaw and rubbing at his hairline. “Foolproof.”

“Barely,” Dwight agreed, already unfastening the buttons on Jake’s shirt. “I have a feeling we narrowly avoided disaster. What would we have done if he came in here? Or worse, if it had been Nea or David?”

“I would have told them to fuck right off and come back when I’m done nailing you,” Jake answered bluntly.

Dwight groaned. “ _T_ _hat’s_ why we avoided disaster.”

“Mm, stop talking for a minute.”

Dwight melted into the next kiss. He slid his palm across Jake’s bare chest, scraping his nails across his skin and leaving thin red lines everywhere he touched. He felt a tug on his hair and he reciprocated with a swift sharp bite to Jake’s bottom lip - which immediately earned him a low growl and a harsher yank.

“We’ll have to be quick,” Dwight breathed across his lips, “Let- lemme blow you.”

Jake swore, his breath already stuttering, “Fuck. Yeah. Okay.”

As Jake quickly unclasped his belt, Dwight’s fingers made quick work undoing his jeans. He slid the button free and tugged the zipper down, his fingers quivering in anticipation.

Dwight dropped to his knees. He set his hands on the back of Jake’s thighs, taking a few quick looks around and checking their safety. Every fiber of Dwight’s survival instinct was begging him to reconsider but he’d made up his mind. If this was the mistake that gets him killed, so be it.

Exhilaration flooded Dwight’s veins as Jake lowered his pants and briefs in a single motion and he immediately wrapped his fingers around his cock. He was thrilled to find just how hard he felt and how wet the crown was, sticky fluid dribbling down his shaft and clinging to his hand.

“Wow,” he giggled as he pressed his thumb to the head of his cock, smearing pre around its crown, “ _Someone_ ran off with their imagination. No wonder you took so long on that generator.”

“Can you blame me?” Jake shrugged, “I couldn’t stop thinking about all the ways I wanted to ravage you.”

Dwight twisted his hand on Jake’s cock, slowly stroking him as he watched it grow slicker with each milked bead of precum. He smirked. “Pretty dangerous, you know, letting your guard down here.”

“Yeah, well.” Jake’s eyes slid closed as Dwight laved his tongue up and down his length, wet and soft and warm. “Danger is my middle name or whatever.”

Dwight let his eyes flutter closed as he slid Jake’s cock past his lips and into his mouth. There was something so raw and addicting about this very position - Dwight on his knees with a mouthful of cock and Jake standing above him with his fingers knotted through his hair. The image alone was enough to make him dizzy.

Gaining speed, Dwight began to bob his head up and down with each pass. His tongue worked at the soft underside of Jake’s dick as he squeezed out tiny pleased hums. The muted taste of his pre was growing heavy on his tongue and he was steadily able to take more and more as the glide got smoother and faster.

Jake was staying silent but the look of sheer desire on his face told Dwight everything he needed to know - his cheeks were a touch rosy and his lips were parted just barely, drawing in short ragged breaths. He held his gaze as he licked a long slow stripe from the base of his cock to the very tip. Jake’s composure slipped and he tensed, his teeth gritting briefly. “Shit-”

Eager for more delicious reactions, Dwight was all too happy to slide his cock back into his mouth. He pushed more and more, lowering his head as the blunt head of Jake’s cock wrenched open the entrance to his throat, a hot and heavenly vice.

Jake swore again, his head falling back. Watching him expose his neck in such a lethal setting was nothing short of adrenalizing. Dwight drew back just an inch to recollect himself but bowed his head again, relishing in the stretch as his throat made way for the massive intrusion. There was something so dirty and wrong about it all - mud seeping through his pants as he sucks off Jake behind the most dangerous spot on the map - but that was what made it so _perfect_.

Gasping, Dwight pulled off with a sickly sweet _pop_. A string of saliva met the swollen head of Jake’s cock and his plump red lips. He laughed faintly, jerking him off briskly.

“I’ve missed this so much,” Dwight sighed wistfully and there was something about the way he said it that had Jake’s head spinning.

Mouth dry and blood on fire, Jake took a look around. Everything was as still and silent as it had been; their hunter must be distracted today, or perhaps Nea and David were doing an exceptional job keeping it busy. Either way, Jake was more than willing to take advantage of the time.

He looked back just as Dwight opened his mouth to take his cock once again. He smoothed his hands through his locks, watching through lidded eyes as Dwight wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. His lips sealed around his length and when he began to bob his head, his tongue worked expertly massaging the tender sides. His mouth was hot and tight and his tongue felt so soft and wet and it had Jake seeing stars behind his eyes.

Tiny whimpers poured from Dwight’s lips as he worked, one hand steadying himself in the wet grass. Drool dribbled down his chin and pre slid down his throat but he didn’t pull away. Tears burned in the corners of his eyes.

At one point, Dwight fastened his lips to the tip of his cock and suckled greedily as his other hand undid his own pants. Without prying away his concentration, he fisted his cock in one hand. With Jake’s in the other, he began to jerk them both off simultaneously.

Jake laughed breathlessly, “Look how _wet_ you are.”

“You weren’t the only one letting their imagination run wild,” Dwight panted against his hip.

“Yeah?” he rasped, his eyes hardening. "Wanna tell me what you were thinking so hard about?"

“This,” Dwight breathed, his fists tightening around Jake’s cock. The pad of his thumb pressed hard into the slit until he had Jake hissing between his teeth. “Exactly this.”

Closing his eyes, Dwight wrapped his mouth neatly back around Jake’s cock but the initial rush had dissolved. He moved carefully now, taking the time to lave his tongue in the sweet spot he knew about along the underside of the head. He flicked his tongue back and forth, letting saliva gather to make the contact soaked and sticky.

Jake could barely stand. His knees were getting weaker by the second and it was all he could do to stop himself from fucking Dwight right then and there. He could feel a mental timer in his head and it was ticking down - quickly. Every minute that they spent like this, bare and exposed, only increased their chances of being found exponentially.

But the thrill was _divine_.

The danger only made it all the more delicious. Every tiny fleeting touch burned like a wildfire across his skin and each kiss had him aching for another. Having what he shouldn’t only made him crave it all the more.

Jake couldn’t look away from Dwight. He looked so perfect like this, kneeling before him and touching himself as he sucked him off. Dwight squeezed his eyes shut, the pretty blush painted high across his cheekbones flushed scarlet.

Dwight pulled off with a loud gasp, his mouth sore and his lips swollen and dripping. He stroked him hard and fast, smearing desperate tiny kisses along the side of his dick.

“Oh, fuck.” Jake said faintly, betraying himself and letting his eyes close for just a second before snapping them open again. He couldn’t afford to lose himself like that.

“Hey,” Jake slid his hand beneath Dwight’s chin and clasped his jaw, gently guiding him off, “Look at me.”

Dwight blinked blearily up at him, a tiny tear running down his cheek. He was breathing hard now, his face a flushed, sweaty, and satisfying mess.

“Love that gorgeous face,” Jake muttered and knelt down to kiss him. Dwight quickly parted his legs and tightened his ankles at his back, relishing the way Jake ground his hips against his so roughly.

He gasped when Jake’s erection caught across his, the glide so wet and slick and _hot_. His fingertips tightened at Jake’s shoulder blades, short nails leaving deep indents across his skin.

Jake bit down on Dwight’s lip as he began to stroke him, rough fingers working expertly over his cock and running along the slit. Dwight couldn’t resist rolling his hips with each tight pass, breathless moans tumbling from his lips with each weak thrust.

“Hurry,” Dwight gasped, “Jake-”

“Easy,” Jake hushed him even as his breath caught in his throat, “I’ve got you.”

It was messy work but Jake was able to quickly yank Dwight’s pants off, throwing them to the side without a second thought. He shivered as a chill ran up his spine, the breeze tickling his thighs.

Jake popped two fingers into his mouth and slicked them generously. Whatever time they had left was running out - as much as Jake would love to savor this, to take Dwight apart piece by piece, they _did_ have other timely obligations.

The others were definitely wondering where they’d gone by now.

Jake kissed Dwight hard as his first finger pushed against his hole. Dwight seized briefly but quickly steadied himself, his lips parting into a pleased sigh as he slid it inside entirely.

“Good?” Jake checked. His voice was calm but there was a rigid bite to his words that had Dwight biting his lip in anticipation.

“Good, yeah.” Dwight nodded quickly, “You can do another.”

Jake leaned down to kiss him as he pressed his middle finger against his entrance. It was a tight fit that took a bit of coaxing but he managed to push it inside. Dwight kissed him back in a rush, shaky hands fastening at his shoulders.

“There you go, that’s it.” Jake told him, tenderly moving his fingers in and out as he worked him open.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Dwight gasped loudly, his head tipping back.

Jake kissed his ear. “Still okay?”

“It’s good,” he said fervently, struggling to lift himself onto his elbows. “How- how come your fingers always feel better than mine?”

Jake snickered with a devious twist of his wrist that had Dwight arching.

“Give me another,” Dwight pleaded, “I can do it.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Jake grinned wickedly. His hand stopped but before Dwight could miss it, he began to push a third finger right beside his other two.

Dwight’s eyes rolled back and his legs fell open further as the stretch increased sixfold. Jake licked a stripe up the side of his throat, tasting dust and blood and sweat. Dwight gasped and trembled, the heel of his sneaker digging into Jake’s back.

“Oh my god,” he breathed, “ _Fuck_ , that feels so good.”

Jake watched him, entranced as he rocked his fingers in and out of Dwight’s hole. Slowly but surely the tight resistance began to fade, his body opening up and taking Jake’s fingers with a maddeningly addictive glide. His walls clamped down around his fingers, almost as if begging for more, deeper, _now-_

Dwight stuttered when he suddenly withdrew his hand and Jake kissed him hard in a hasty apology. Melting, Dwight reached blindly and pressed the tip of Jake’s cock against his entrance. Jake drew in a sharp breath, his shoulder blades arching. He could feel Dwight’s legs trembling, the desperation in the way he urged him closer.

“I need you- to fuck me,” Dwight panted out between feverish kisses.

“I know baby, I’ve got you,” Jake promised. Glancing downwards his heart nearly skipped a beat as he watched Dwight so desperately bend for him, his legs trembling as they parted for him so beautifully.

“That’s it,” Jake breathed, the tip of his cock nudging against his entrance until Dwight stuttered. “Be good for me.”

Jake finally pushing inside was nothing short of a pure blessing. Dwight’s mouth fell open and his head tumbled back, his eyes closing as he pushed in, in, _in_ , until Dwight was sobbing and clawing at his back.

Jake kissed along his jaw, mouthing at the delicate skin of his neck. He nuzzled against the soft patch beneath his ear, swiping his tongue in curved patterns and scraping his teeth against the sensitive flesh. Dwight’s head fell back with a breathless gasp, flushed lips parted and panting.

Dwight could feel his body come apart piece by piece. He shoved the back of his hand into his mouth to stifle the worst of the noises but Jake pried it away and kissed him hotly. He desperately licked and nipped at his lips, exhaling shakily with breathless whimpers.

Jake’s chest rumbled as he growled, one hand finding Dwight’s thigh and pushing upright. A tiny ' _nghh-!’_ slipped his lips as his dick pushed even further in. The stretch was brutal, especially for the lack of lube, but something about the sharp ache had Dwight’s eyes rolling back in bliss.

“Look at you,” Jake rasped across a new purple bruise, sealing it with a lick. “Look how beautiful you are.”

“I’m a sweaty mess and there’s grease on my arms, I’m the furthest thing from beautiful,” Dwight giggled breathlessly but it vanished instantly into a whimper when Jake gave a single lazy thrust. “ _Mmn-_ ”

“Are you calling me a liar?” Jake murmured, the beginnings of a smirk crawling to his lips. His hands slipped under Dwight’s shirt and the pads of his thumbs rubbed across his nipples. Dwight’s cheeks flushed rosy red as he screwed his eyes shut and sealed his lips. He shook his head over and over as Jake squeezed and pinched each nipple until he was mewling.

“Not a liar,” he promised even as each vowel quivered. He licked his bottom lip earnestly, his wide eyes transfixed on the spot where Jake’s hips met his. His cock was leaking like mad, tall and aching, and when Jake finally curled those long fingers around it he nearly saw stars.

He stroked him hard and slow, perfectly in sync with each equally tantalizing roll of his hips. The pace was painfully slow but let him adore how absolutely _full_ he was. Each steady languid roll of Jake’s hips burned and ached and melted him all at once. When his head falling back in raw pleasure and Jake surged forward to sink his teeth into his throat. With a tiny hiccup Dwight was able to push his leg higher, spreading his thighs to grant Jake better access. Jake snarled and abruptly he began to fuck him faster and faster as his hole was worked wide open.

Staying quiet was growing more impossible by the second. It took every bit of willpower Dwight could summon not to sob with every jarring thrust, and the tiny cries he thought he could stifle were only getting higher in pitch.

Jake fisted his tie and yanked him in for a kiss as he snapped his hips harder, his cock driving into him relentlessly. Dwight’s nails nearly tore through Jake’s shirt as he clawed his shoulder blades, accidentally biting down hard on his lip when he tried to stifle a sharp squeal.

“Oh, fuck-!” he cried out suddenly, hiding flustered his face into the crook of his shoulder. Jake laughed breathlessly as his lip ached.

“Quiet,” Jake whispered raggedly, raking his nails up Dwight’s chest and tweaking his nipples until he arched. “You don’t want to get caught, do you?”

“It’s your fault!” he gasped out, “You keep - _ah_ , fuck - d-doing that thing-”

“Which thing?” Jake asked coyly as he grabbed Dwight’s thighs and abruptly yanked him forward. Dwight scrambled to shove his hand into his mouth before a torn moan bled from his throat.

“That thing,” he stuttered, eyes dazed, “w-where you hit it every time and it drives me fucking insane, _that_ thing!”

Something devious glinted in Jake’s eye and a wicked smirk crept up his lips. He grabbed Dwight by the hips and pulled out suddenly, pushing a tiny whine out of Dwight. Before he could make out left from right Jake was bending him over the shack’s window and slamming into him without warning. Dwight bit his wrist and screamed, his head dropping onto his arm. He sobbed with each ruthless thrust, his hair clinging to his sweaty forehead. Jake smacked the underside of Dwight’s thigh and he jerked and whined, his glasses sliding from his nose.

Jake’s nails reached everywhere, painting red lines across Dwight’s skin. He carved his fingers beneath his shirt, pushing it up and exposing his skin. Scratches and scars littered the porcelain but in Jake’s eyes it was _perfect._ He dropped his head and bit into Dwight’s shoulder blades, his spine, the back of his neck. He left purple and red bruises in his wake, marking him.

“Jake, god-” Dwight writhed, his quivering arms barely able to support him, “‘m so close, please-”

“Shh,” Jake crooned, cinching his fingers through Dwight’s hair giving a sharp tug. He moaned and his head obediently fell back.

“Good boy,” he breathed into his ear and a shiver raced up Dwight’s spine. He twisted and tried for a kiss but Jake’s hand slid over his mouth. He was puzzled for only half a moment before Jake pulled out of him entirely then pounded back into him.

If it hadn’t been for Jake’s hand, Dwight would have given them away. His throat tightened the way a shout would but Jake’s palm had his lips sealed and only a heartbroken muffled sob escaped him. Hot tears welled in his eyes as his hole was wrought open and filled over and over, his cock sliding past his sweetest spot every time he nearly pulled out.

“Gonna keep quiet for me, baby?” Jake panted harshly, clamping his hand tighter over Dwight’s mouth. It was all he could do to drag enough oxygen into his lungs, let alone process and understand Jake’s words. When it finally sunk in, Dwight nodded feverishly. The sound of Jake fucking into him was nothing short of _divine_ \- the stillness around them made the wet delicious sounds so much dirtier somehow.

Jake slipped two fingers past Dwight’s lips and into his mouth. He latched his fingers to his cheek and tugged, forcing Dwight’s mouth open to hear all those pretty breathless cries.

Barely able to focus, Dwight could tell Jake’s breathing was growing hard. He struggled to push himself upright a little, trying to steady himself. Biting his lip, he experimentally pushed back against Jake’s cock when he drew back.

Something raw and animalistic bubbled from Jake’s throat and he grabbed Dwight’s neck. He bit along his jaw and Dwight giggled in elation every time he made his breath stutter by rocking his hips back against his.

“Look at you,” Jake nearly purred, “ _Look_ at you. You know how good you look like this? You’re such a good boy for me. You like it, baby? Is it good?”

“Yes, _fuck_ , it’s really really good,” Dwight choked, gripping the base of his cock tightly. He couldn’t think. “Jake, _please_ , I wanna cum, baby, please-”

Jake knocked his hand away and fisted Dwight’s throbbing cock until his knuckles went white. He jerked his hand in a blur, twisting his palm around the shaft and digging the pad of his thumb into the slit.

Dwight keened as he came, dropping his forehead into his arm. His thighs quivered and every muscle seized with each wave of the intense aftershock that wracked his body. He shuddered and gasped, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple as Jake gently rocked into him.

“You can,” he nearly slurred, his voice sleepy, “You can keep going.”

Jake paused. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Dwight giggled and nodded. He pressed his temple on his arm and wiggled his hips from side to side slowly, teasing the head of Jake’s cock inside of him. Jake swore and dug his fingertips into his rear.

Jake began again, quickly finding a comfortable rhythm enough to sate him but not drive Dwight into overload. He panted hard against the back of his neck and Dwight twisted to kiss him.

Already sore, Dwight whimpered faintly with each thrust. He licked across Jake’s lips but he was too lost to focus on that. His stuttering pace told him everything he needed to know - and when he nipped Jake’s tongue playfully and tightened hard around his cock, he came with a sharp groan.

Dwight arched and sighed as he felt Jake’s length twitch deep within him, adoring that he could feel the way it pulsed with each bout of seeping cum. He leaned back to push it in a little more.

“We’re so dead,” Jake panted as he kissed up Dwight’s back and pulled out slowly.

“Yeah,” Dwight agreed with a short laugh, still a little head high. He fumbled for his glasses and messily put them on. Each of his limbs trembled as he slowly reached for his pants, putting great effort into buttoning them properly. His back ached in the best way and he still couldn’t see straight but Jake was unfortunately right - they had a _lot_ of time to make up for.

Jake wrapped his arms around Dwight in a tight embrace as he kissed him hard.

"I love you," Jake mumbled against his lips and Dwight brightly planted him with another.

Taking Dwight’s hand, Jake guided him along the wall past the shack. Everything was quiet, and that was rarely a good thing. They sought what they could - companions, generators - but found nothing. By the time Dwight’s heart was beating in his throat, Jake suddenly stopped in his tracks.

“Oh no,” he said.

Dwight tensed. “What is it?”

“They’re _done_ ,” Jake pointed. Off in the close distance, a red light shined from the mist.

Dwight’s jaw dropped. “ _O_ _h no_.”

They broke into a sprint towards the open gate. Dwight reached it just before Jake and found Nea bristling with rage, her hair frazzled beneath her beanie and something equal parts exhausted and manic behind her eyes. David stood nearby, looking rather uncomfortable.

“Well!” she bristled, “Glad to see you two finally showed up. What took so long, boys?”

Dwight feigned surprise. “Thank god you’re okay! We were so worried about you both.”

“Were you?” Nea mocked, gesturing vividly to the injury she sported on her side, “Were you worried when I was getting chased for an hour straight? I didn’t see you so I’m going to say no.”

“We knew you had it under control,” Jake countered and looked to Dwight for agreement. “Right? We said that.”

“We said that,” Dwight nodded earnestly.

Nea scowled and flipped them off before exiting the trial. David shot them an apologetic look.

“Sorry ‘bout her. I’m sure ya both had a good reason,” he winked at Dwight, “After all, yer limpin’ somethin’ awful, too.”


End file.
